


Life from the Beginning

by Rottenshipp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Rottenshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenshipp/pseuds/Rottenshipp
Summary: Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were best friends. They did everything together. One day, a man named Shingo Sawarti saw the four boys together. He didn't care about the ones with the strange shaped hair; he just saw the boy with the strawberry hair and wanted him. He ordered men to go capture the boy.Years go by and Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri can't find Yuya. One day they see their friend walking around the park with a strange man. Yuya looks over at them but no recognition is in his face. They decide to go after them, their friend on the line, but for Yuri it is much much more than that on the line.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya & Yuri, Sakaki Yuya/Yuri
Kudos: 9





	Life from the Beginning

A boy with red and green hair that looked like a strawberry stood on his head while his friends who were making sure he didn't land on them laughed heartily. At the age of sixteen, Yuya Sakaki, Yuri Venom, Yuto Rebellion, and Yugo Clearwing were closer than close can be. All four boys were considered gay, although Yuto and Yugo were both asexual. Every morning before school started, the four would hang out outside and mess around. 

Yuya wanted nothing more than to be able to hang out with his friends all the time, but that's when the bell rang and Yuya and his friends had to head inside, but this was not before a tall man named Shingo Sawarti saw them. He didn't think anything of the others but the strawberry he did pay attention. He wanted the boy; the boy with the beautiful feminine features and body.

Shingo turned to his men and ordered them to catch Yuya at any cost.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuya strolled through the school between classes, walking towards his locker happily. Both he and Yuri had free period next so they could hang out together. Yuya's heart began to beat fast. It was safe to say that Yuya had a crush on the cabbage haired boy. Yuya grinned to himself as he reached his lockers, placing the books from his previous classes inside. He turned to walk over to Yuri's locker, but said person was already right there. Yuya yelped before giggling.

"Yuri Venom, you are a jerk. I told you not to do that to me," Yuya snapped playfully. Yuri smiled down at Yuya, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. It was also safe to say that Yuri also had a crush on Yuya.

"Yuya, want to go up to the roof," Yuri asked, feeling his sweaty hands as he said the words. Yuya nodded. Yuya grabbed Yuri's hand, seeming not to notice the sweat gathered upon it and pulled his friend up the stairs and to the top of the roof. The two walked over to the edge and sat down, staring down at Yuto and Yugo who had P.E. this hour and were doing sport... things... like soccer? Yuya and Yuri (if you couldn't tell) didn't really understand or really like sports so they didn't pay much attention to that area of expertise. 

Yuya suddenly looked over at Yuri. "There's something I need to tell you," he said, his usually confident voice shy. 

"There's something I need to tell you too..." Yuri replied, looking at the boy intensely. Yuya took in a deep breath as he though about what exactly he was going to say.

"Yuri, you and I have been best friends for forever. Since sixth grade I started having feelings for you. I know that this is probably weird and I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I really like you," Yuya told Yuri, smiling shyly up at the boy with pink and purple hair. Yura stared at Yuya for a second, thinking of how to respond.

Yuri then did the one thing Yuya would never expect. Yuri leaned down towards the boy and kissed him, bringing the boy closer. "I do too Yuya," Yuri said, breaking away from the kiss for a second before he leaned back in and took control of Yuya's lips. 

Yuya smiled up at Yuri when they broke away from the kiss for the final time. "Thank you," Yuya said as he leaned against Yuri's chest. The two enjoyed the silence together as they stared down at the world beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction on Archives of Our Own. I do have a wattpad account where I do some Puzzleshipping and Rottenshipping.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/99_Peeta_Jackson - Puzzleshipping (mostly)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rottenshipping - Rottenshipping
> 
> This was a pretty long chapter (for what I usually write) so thank you for reading and I'll hopefully have another done soon.


End file.
